


Grapes and Eggs

by Citrussins



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, You know what post this is based on, i didn't even try, it really sucks, totally ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrussins/pseuds/Citrussins
Summary: A short thing for Easter- Completely forgot about this tbhJack replaces Bunny's eggs with grapes





	Grapes and Eggs

Jack stumbled back into his icy abode clutching his stomach, Laughing. “You should have seen his face!” He said mostly to himself (It's not like anyone ever came to this side of the town.) he wiped away a few stray hysterical tears and flopped down on his version of a chair, Wishing he could have taken a picture of The Leprechauns face. His eyes fell upon one of the only material items he owned, Hanging by an icicle was a calendar (Puppy themed, Each month had a different puppy picture- Jack has to admit that North was right when he said it was adorable.) Easter was soon that meant- A mischievous grin spread across his face- It was on April the first,  _ April fools. _ ‘What a greater opportunity to make the Easter Kangaroo mad?’ Was the last thought in his mind before picking up his staff and commanding the wind to carry him to a certain place.

 

Aster could tell something was off in the warren, His main suspect was confirmed when he found a piece of paper pinned on the wall by an icicle (Jack never really was lowkey was he?) explaining that in the April fools spirit he's replaced the chocolate inside of some of his eggs with grapes, Than-Like the utter idiot signed his name. Aster crumbled the paper in his paws and tapped the ground with his foot twice opening his trusty tunnels.

 

“Frost.” He said alerting Jack of his presence, Jack jumped a bit- He never was going to get used to that- but smirked anyway, Saying: “Nice to see you too, Eggbert.” Aster didn't say anything, He just shoved the crumpled piece of paper towards Jack, Jack looked down at the paper and that's when Aster spoke again, “Grapes?  _ Grapes? _ Are you kidding me?!” Jack could tell he had blown a gasket but if anything it only made him feel more confident about his prank, “Children don't want  _ grapes! _ ” Aster continued. Jack smirked, “Don't worry, Hopalong. Children love grapes.” Jack said popping a grape into his mouth.

 

In the end, Jack had to fix all of the eggs and paint the rest of them. And yes- He still considered it a win on his part. 


End file.
